Never End Story
by Ayiw-KuN-88
Summary: La guerra ha concluido, dejando a una joven en la soledad, en la agonía y en un mundo sin el Shinsengumi. ¿Podrá sobrevivir? ¿A qué costo? ¿Quienes son las personas que los dioses insisten en que conozca? Las piezas del pasado, luchan contra las de un presente para permanecer en un futuro verdaderamente incierto.
1. Prólogo

- Hijikata…-

Su nombre resbaló de los labios de la joven demonio. Estática, solo se dedicaba a mirar el cielo nocturno. Los pétalos de cerezo revoloteaban a su alrededor, y creyó sentir la mano de su amado queriendo alzarle el rostro cuando uno de ellos resbaló en su mejilla, la cual era surcada, ahora, por un hilo de las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mentón tembloroso.

Cerró los ojos y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Se había ido. Realmente se había ido. Estaba sola. No notaba sus propias manos acariciando el rostro y el cabello del hombre cuya cabeza reposaba en sus rodillas. Poco le importaba el cuerpo del demonio que había solo a algunos centímetros de ella. No. Lo único que ocupaba la mente de ella eran un par de ojos violáceos intensos, expresivos, penetrantes.

Inhaló con brusquedad inconsciente, pues necesitaba oxígeno su cuerpo, pero entre los sollozos no lograba hacerlo con regularidad. ¿Qué haría a partir de allí? ¿Qué haría? No… no lo sabía. Él se había ido, Kondo, Saitou, Yamazaki, Sannan, Okita, Shimpachi, Harada, Heisuke. Todos. El Shinsengumi se había ido por completo, dejándola a ella más que devastada. Destruida.

Pero había cumplido su promesa ¿Verdad? Esa promesa que había hecho a todos ellos, uno a uno a medida que se iban alejando para cumplir con el camino de toda la tierra, con el camino del verdadero guerrero. Lo había cuidado en nombre de todos ellos, le había cuidado y dado incluso de su propia sangre cuando así él lo necesitó. Había estado con él hasta el último momento. Había permitido que su amado muriese como un verdadero hombre, como un verdadero guerrero, y al mismo tiempo, como un verdadero demonio. Apretó la mandíbula, sin entender porque, hacía algunos minutos, había sentido tanto coraje al escuchar a Kazama nombrarlo como demonio. Él era mucho más que cualquier demonio o rasetzu. Él era su primer amor, él había sido el primero, y sentía que sería el único y el último, porque no, no olvidaría nunca a Hijikata.

El sonido a la distancia de un cañón siendo disparado fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cierto. Aún estaban en una guerra. Pero… pero para ella, ya nada tenía sentido. Nada. Ni el nuevo, ni tampoco el antiguo gobierno valían la pena. El Shinsengumi ya no estaba y… él tampoco.

Armándose de valor, bajó con lentitud la mirada, para encontrarse con su rostro, pacífico, noble, apuesto frente a ella. Sollozó de nuevo y volvió a secar las lágrimas que habían caído sobre una de las mejillas del rostro que observaba casi en actitud de veneración. Se inclinó hasta que sintió una suavidad fría en sus labios, y presionó con gentileza, habiendo atrapado el labio inferior ajeno con delicadeza. Era su despedida y una marca, un recuerdo de que siempre lo recordaría, que siempre le pertenecería. Sintió que lloraba, estaba llorando apenas pudiendo contener los espasmos y chillidos, pero no abrió los ojos hasta que no estuvo de pié y de espaldas a él. No pudo secar esas últimas lágrimas que habían mojado el rostro inerte, no pudo volver a verlo, no pudo voltear a verlo mientras se alejaba a paso torpe y apresurado de allí, no pudo armarse de valor para poder enterrarlo. No. Siendo la mujer cobarde que era, se marchó, dejándolo allí, solo, muerto, enfriándose, olvidándolo…

¿Olvidándolo? No. Chizuru no olvidaría jamás a Hijikata, pues sabía que, cada vez que viese un cerezo en flor, tal vez nunca tan magnífico como el que también dejaba atrás, rezando en su fuero interno porque el árbol le sirviese de suficiente honor al espadachín, le recordaría a él, al demonio Hakuouki.

Y la castaña se perdió en el bosque, llorando a mares, solo con la determinativa de huir mientras el dolor se lo permitiese, mientras fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para motivarla, pero lo suficientemente tolerable para no dejarse llevar por él.


	2. Brotando en Invierno

Comenzando con la travesía que le llevará por caminos nuevos. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Habrá algo de HijikataxChizuru... y SitoxOc como explica el resúmen. Si son impacientes, mal por ustedes, aún falta para que el romance pueda asomarse por estos lares.

* * *

><p>Capítulo I: Brotando en invierno.<p>

* * *

><p>El año 1867 corría con velocidad por las calles de la cuidad de Kioto, la nueva era se respiraba en el aire, en las construcciones modernas y en las vestimentas occidentales que cada vez más ciudadanos portaban. El capitán Kimawata, Fuuri Kimawata, se despidió de las personas que celebraban aún el triunfo de las tropas del nuevo gobierno, de la victoria sobre la republica de Edo, y el nuevo sistema político que comenzaba a regirlos, un Imperio del Japón.<p>

De acuerdo, volveré en cuanto asista a la reunión… - dijo ante las súplicas que las geishas exponían ante su retirada. Les sonrió, reverenció y salió de allí con calma, cerrando la puerta corrediza con reverencia. Incluso en el pasillo suspiró aliviado. Llevaba más de una hora queriendo salirse de allí. Detestaba ver a sus colegas de trabajo divertirse en base a los festejos de una guerra que habían dejado sangre y muerte por todo el país. Frunció el ceño. Pero él era un hombre de palabra, y había jurado luchar por el nuevo gobierno, dar todo por lo que su superior, creyó correcto, por lo que luchó; si, luchó al lado de la persona que más admiraba y respetaba en todo el mundo. Había batallado por defenderlo y por ser su apoyo, su mano derecha, su amigo. Negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que ya iba en medio de la calle casi completamente desierta. Suspiró y alzó la mirada al cielo, notando que comenzaban a formarse algunos nubarrones en el cielo oscuro de invierno. La primavera pronto llegaría, y con ella las lluvias que darían paso al crecimiento de las flores, a la hermosura y la paz de la época tranquila. Sonrió y cerró los ojos un momento, y sintió el arrebatador impulso de visitar… su tumba.

El templo estaba cerrado, lo sabía, era demasiado tarde, tal vez más que la medianoche cuando llegó al lugar. Y vio la campana colgando al medio de la soga que indicaba que no se debía pasar, pero… necesitaba hablar con él y decirle que todo estaba marchando como habían deseado que pase, que su triunfo era completo, que se venían tiempos mejores y mucho más prósperos. Que lo recordaba. Mirando a todos lados salteó la soga, sin hacer ruido con la campana, para no alertar a nadie de forma innecesaria. Iría, rezaría por él, y se marcharía a casa. Si, era un buen plan. Tomó prestado un pequeño balde con agua, en las cercanías del pozo y un par de flores blancas que crecían allí, un par de orquídeas de épocas frías. Caminó con calma por las escaleras que conducían a las tumbas de los caídos en la guerra… por la que celebraban todo ese par de vándalos vestidos de nobles. Gruñó. Sabía que no habría tenido que asistir a esa reunión, pues no compartía, para nada, los pensamientos egoístas y vanagloriosos de esas personas. 'Él' no se hubiese sentido cómodo, y por su forma de ser, simplemente se habría retirado como él mismo lo hizo, silencioso, discreto, educado… ¿Verdad? Negó con la cabeza y se detuvo un momento. No debía hacer caso a esas presiones que intentaba tener la culpa en su mente. Sus motivos habían sido claros. Seguir a su capitán hasta el último momento. Ayudarlo, incluso dar su vida por él... sin saber que sería todo lo contrario a fin de cuentas.

Apretó los puños y tragó grueso, sintiendo la molestia en su garganta, que no le dejaba en paz cada vez que lo recordaba, tanto feliz y pacífico antes de la guerra, como en ella, firme y valeroso frente a las tropas. Y como cada vez, sonreía en amargura al recordar, también las palabras que le había dicho desde que era un niño torpe y poco habilidoso. "Recuerda, Fuuri, los hombres debemos llorar… Si es por felicidad, que rebalse nuestro gozo a través de las lágrimas. Si es por pena, que se libere nuestro cuerpo de esos pesares. Si es por impotencia… desahoga tu corazón del tormento de una consciencia impura…"

Apretó cada músculo de su cuerpo y los hombros se le movieron, en un espasmo ahogado. Alzó la mirada cristalina al cielo, continuó avanzando, firme en medio de la oscuridad, como el estandarte que 'él' había defendido cada batalla. Siguió su camino espantando las sombras que parecían querer vencer la determinación del hombre compungido que atravesaba los terrenos del templo para poder 'visitarlo'. Y vio a lo lejos, la zona de las tumbas, que parecieron ser iluminadas por los dioses con la luna ante sus ojos oscuros. Inhaló. Aire húmedo, tierra fresca, flores. Comenzó a caminar para subir el último trecho, cuando de la nada notó una figura cerca de lugar. Se tensó, de forma diferente a como lo había hecho antes, esa vez, colocándose en guardia, ante la sospecha de que sea algún ladrón, o vagabundo intentando robar las ofrendas que se solían dejar a las personas. La sola idea le hizo enfurecer. Estuvo a punto de exclamar en contra de aquella persona, dando por sentado que sus intenciones no eran buenas, cuando notó frente a qué tumba estaba inclinado. Era la tumba de su capitán.

Separó los labios en su sorpresa. Creía haber sido el único sobreviviente de su compañía. Pero… él era otro colega. Otro sobreviviente. Otro respetuoso a su honorable capitán. Más su rostro no llegó a transformarse en un sonrisa ante esa efímera felicidad. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensos al ver, luego de haber dejado un rezo, con las palmas de las manos juntas frente al rostro, que el desconocido tomaba las dos ofrendas que habían allí, en la tumba de 'él'. Se le heló la sangre… que luego comenzó a calentarse cada vez más. ¿Había encontrado a un ladrón, que encima se animaba a robar la tumba de alguien como su capitán?

Sus ojos lanzaron chispas y se acercó a grandes zancadas, tomando con fuerza el mango de su espada, antes de que algo más sucediese. El muchacho se aceró con esas dos ofrendas a la tumba de otra persona, una tumba pequeña y poco alejada del centro principal del lugar de reposo de los más conocidos. Gritó en el lugar y se lanzó a correr, sin pensarlo, sin razonar en el momento de cólera que le invadía cada recóndito lugar de su ser.

- ¡TÚ! ¡LADRÓN INSOLENTE E IRRESPETUOSO, DEVUELVE LO QUE PERTENECE A MI CAPITÁN! – vociferó, sin estar consciente de que podría haber despertado a los monjes que descansaban mucho más lejos. Pero no cabía el control en él tras ver el deshonor que esa persona estaba dando a la tumba de su capitán. Desenfundó la espada con velocidad y arremetió sin pensarlo a la figura, que sorprendentemente, detuvo el ataque con una katana mucho más corta a las que usualmente se usaban. - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESHONRARLO DE ESE MODO? – gritó con impotencia, haciendo fuerza hasta lograr impulsar hacia atrás a su contrincante, solo con el empuje de su espada. La persona cayó de forma brusca al suelo y una voz aguda se quejó. Quedó quieto ante aquello. Notó que se quedaba en el suelo por uno segundos, para luego incorporarse, apuntándole con esa espada, sostenida por dos manos finas y blancas. Alzó la mirada, buscando algo, quién sabe qué, encontrándose con un par de ojos marrones, intensos, fuertes, pero cristalinos.

- ¡Eres tú el que ha deshonrado a mi capitán! – Su voz firme y la postura le recordaron a muchos de los enemigos que habían caído por las balas, pero que sabía que habrían triunfado si hubiesen peleado cuerpo a cuerpo. Y miró las ofrendas en el suelo. Un incienso de los monjes y una rama de cerezo en flor, rosa pálido. ¿Qué clase de ofrendas baratas eran esas para su capitán? Además… ¿Quién más, además de él, iban a visitar su tumba? Nadie. Solo él, y él no había dejado eso allí. Volvió la mirada al contrincante y miró sus manos, una aun sosteniendo la espada, cayendo en cuenta de su terrible exageración.

- L-lo… Lo siento mucho… - enfundó el arma y con mirada baja, reverenció a la persona. – Son sinceras y profundas, he reaccionado al pensar que alguien le robaba a mi capitán. – dijo irguiéndose notando que la persona se había inclinado a recoger los objetos, con una rodilla en el suelo. Las manos delicadas y pálidas, tomaron con delicadeza el incienso, y con veneración las flores de cerezo.

- Yo también sentí eso al ver que alguien había robado los obsequios que he dejado a mi capitán. Estás disculpado. – dijo, pero sin voltear a verlo. Avanzó con reverencia y se arrodilló frente a la tumba que cuidaba. – Mi capitán hubiese dicho que los dejase, que él se encargaría de ellos, que esos obsequios no eran lo más importante. Que la presencia de la persona valía y marcaba la memoria del fallecido. – con extrema suavidad, dejó la rama de cerezos y en medio del semicírculo que tenía por forma la planta, acomodó el incienso. Tomó con calma dos piedritas a un costado y las golpeó una con otra de forma tan concentrada y eficiente, que las chispas formadas en la fricción lograron encender de inmediato el humeante trozo de madera. – Y yo deseo algo más que rememorarlo… - habló en un susurro y juntó las palmas frente a su rostro gacho, guardando el más respetuoso silencio. Fuuri observó la escena. Y se sintió avergonzado, pues conocía y reconocía que su Capitán hubiese estado en contra de tal reacción. Miró la tumba de su capitán y cerró los ojos, imitando la acción manual de su compañía. La afonía acompañó los minutos, mientras ambos devotos volcaban sus corazones en una súplica, en memoria de esas personas tan valiosas para cada uno de ellos. Y el capitán acabó primero, volteando a ver de inmediato a la persona silenciosa que había a su lado. Le observó un momento. Realmente joven, menudo, de manos delicadas, con vestimentas occidentales. Tenía el cabello largo, como en la era de Edo… ¿Acaso era un rebelde que quería perturbar la paz que tanto esfuerzo les había costado? No lo permitiría. Claro que no, pero esperaría a que acabase para interrogarle. Le observó abrir los ojos, en cámara lenta, y acariciar con la mayor delicadeza algunos de los capullos de las flores que había dejado. Notó que sonreía, elevando las comisuras de un par de labios llenos y rosados, suaves a la vista; pero, y al mismo tiempo, que esos ojos amarronados, bordeados de pestañas espesas y curvas, se teñían de una tristeza tan inmensa que parecía en cualquier momento rebalsar en forma de lágrimas.- Crecerá y será hermoso, fuerte, para ser admirado por todo el que tuviese la suerte de verlo. – susurró, acariciando esa ¿Plegaria? ¿Promesa? ¿Predicción? Con una voz tan dulce y cálida que pudo entibiar el aire helado alrededor de ambos por un segundo.

Y Fuuri calló en cuenta que tenía los labios separados mientras le miraba fijamente, cuando volteó a verle. Era… hermosa. Se incorporó, reverenció, le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar en forma opuesta al pueblo, sin vacilación y sin intención de nada más que desaparecer en la penumbra de esa noche de enero.

- Espera, por favor… - pidió el hombre dejado atrás, ganándose una mirada sobre el hombro y luego el frente de ella. - ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó la verdad curioso, ¿Dónde podía ir más que a la mitad del bosque si iba en esa dirección? ¿De noche? En un instante, tuvo sospechas de brujería y onis.

- A casa. Discúlpeme, es tarde y me ha agotado mucho el día. – Volvió a reverenciar y quiso voltearse.

- ¿Para allá? – reiteró, sin dejar que se marchara. – Es de noche, la cuidad está al otro lado… - dijo señalando con el pulgar sobre el hombro.

- Si, para allá. Y usted mismo lo dijo, es tarde. Demasiado para andar paseando y visitando tumbas a escondidas. Mis disculpas. – Volvió a reverenciarlo y le dio la espalda.

- ¡Déjeme acompañarla! – soltó, sin importarle lo imprudente, lo osado que podría ser. Era una dama, después de todo. Con solo ver esas delicadas facciones y suaves movimientos se podía saber. La vio tensarse en el momento. ¿Había dicho algo malo? – Sé que es osado de mi parte, pero…

- ¿Cómo lo supo?

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó de inmediato a la interrogante, con una actitud mucho más suave frente a ella.

- Que… ¿Cómo… supo que soy mujer? – preguntó ella, mostrando ese par de ojos afligidos, a punto de brotar en lágrimas cual manantial primaveral. No. Eso estaba mal. Ella… no debía mostrar su rostro con tal expresión.

- Porque… - la observó detenidamente. Y lo pensó de nuevo. Era bellísima. - … tal belleza solo podría pertenecer a un ser angelical si no fuese de usted. – soltó de un tirón, avanzando un paso firme hacia ella.

- … - El silencio por parte de la halagada no supo decirle cómo había sido recibido el comentario, el piropo.

- Déjeme, dulce dama, acompañarla hasta su hogar, sea donde fuese que esté, no podría quedar tranquilo de no haberla dejado sana y salva en el lugar donde descansaría de su agotado día… - Las palabras salían de sus labios como si un poeta viviese en su garganta, usando su lengua para escribir para ella. Pero… era inevitable.

- Debo… agradecer por los cumplidos… - dijo de pronto, juntando aquellas manos pequeñas frente a su cuerpo. Y Fuuri la notó sonrojada, lo que le dijo que no había sido tomado a menos.- … pero de igual modo, desistir de su oferta. – murmuró y con una reverencia veloz, hizo su retirada.-

- Bella dama… por favor… - dijo al verla retirarse por las escaleras, contentándose al notar que había sido escuchado, cuando ella detuvo el paso. - … debo… volver a verle. No de noche, no de este modo, no con esta primera impresión. – se acercó dos pasos, sintiendo que si la dejaba ir… jamás volvería a ver esos ojos profundos y preciosos. – Le ruego una segunda oportunidad, permítame verla en otra ocasión, permítame disfrutar de su compañía de nuevo… - dijo mirándola en lo alto de las escaleras, alumbrada por la luna que, rebelde a los nubarrones, se asomó para poder apreciar a la bella criatura.

- Jamás abandono el templo. Pero ruego del mismo modo a usted, que jamás confunda mis intenciones… - dijo seria y finalmente, desapareció junto con la luz de luna.

Fuuri regresó de inmediato a su cuarto esa noche. Pues el día siguiente, volvería a visitar a su Capitán. Claro que sí… y se gloriaría visitando aquel ángel de ojos café.

0-0-0

- Realmente… lamento la interrupción… - dijo el hombre al ver que uno de los mojes salía de la habitación de la joven. Frunció el ceño. No lo sentía, para nada. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese tipo… EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ELLA? - ¿Y Chizuru? – por poco le ladró al anciano que dejó sobre la mesa de la pequeña cabaña una fuente con agua y un trapo.

- Está adentro… no despertó muy bien… Anoche ya no quiso cenar como corresponde. – comentó el hombre, ignorando la hostilidad primera del invitado ya recurrente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tiene fiebre? ¿Mareos de nuevo? ¿Está inconsciente o ya agonizando? – Fuuri intentó pasar del hombre hacia el cuarto, pero el anciano se lo impidió, colocando con cuidado su brazo frente al "intruso".

- Tranquilo, capitán… - rio con aquella voz rasposa; era tan exagerado, pero enternecedor, porque se preocupaba por ella. – Acaba de quedar dormida… lo más prudente es que tanto usted como yo mismo, salgamos afuera. – le indicó la salida de forma tranquila.

- ¿Puedo… verla? – preguntó ya mucho más tranquilo, el anciano ese siempre lograba calmarlo. – Por favor… no sé si pueda quedarme hasta que despierte. – dijo reverenciándole con profundidad.

- De… acuerdo. Pero despacio. – llevó uno de sus dedos arrugados a sus labios y le mostró la cortina de cuentas que servía de división a la realmente pequeña casita. Fuuri se acercó y vio su cabello desparramado entre las sábanas, y cómo el bulto de su cuerpo se inflaba y desinflaba, en una respiración calma y profunda. Sonrió. Estaba bien. – Capitán… se lo ruego, dejémosle descansar… - habló en susurros el abuelo a su espalda. La miró de nuevo y se retiró junto con el anciano. – Espere un momento por favor… - pidió y salió en silencio pero veloz de la cabañita, entrando de inmediato con una canasta con… varias cosas. Se notaban comida, y una botella de cerámica con algún jarabe. Una bolsita con la palabra "té" inscrita a la vista y… un ramo de flores. – Dejaré esto aquí… - dijo y le indicó la salida al otro hombre, educado.

- Venga, siéntese un momento… - le invitó a la banca que había allí, bajo un cerezo que aún no florecía pese a la cercanía de la primavera. El hombre afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado alzando la vista para admirar el alrededor cada vez más florecido.

- ¿Es hermoso, verdad? – preguntó el hombre, escondiendo las manos en las mangas de sus ropajes anchos.

- Realmente hermoso… - coincidió pasando la vista por todas esas flores… encontrando unos narcisos preciosos cerca del límite del claro. Sonrió algo decepcionado de sí mismo, pues había pensado que por fin podría regalarle alguna flor que no tuviese ya en aquel precioso jardín.

- No importa cuánto lo intentes… todas las flores conocidas crecen en estos jardines. Solo una, parece no satisfecha con las sonrisas y cuidados que Chizuru le brinda desde que llegó aquí. – Miró hacia arriba, a las ramas aún vacías del cerezo. – No entiendo porque aún no florece…

- Han florecido algunas… pero ella las corta y las va a dejar a… esa tumba… - dijo el capitán con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Si, lo sé… - lo miró de soslayo y miró alrededor. – Dígame, joven… ¿Desde hace cuánto conoce a la jovencita Chizuru? – preguntó el anciano.

- D-desde… hace 5 semanas… - respondió de inmediato, pero no por ello seguro ¿A qué iban esas preguntas?

- Chizuru hace 6 semanas que vive aquí en el templo. Pidió de inmediato una tumba a la cual dejar ofrendas y pidió también un lugar donde vivir… pero no en contacto con la gente… - le contó el anciano, dejando sorprendido y ansioso de más al joven.

- ¿Por qué? – murmuró mirándolo a un costado.

- No lo sé. Pero ella, su salud… ha estado empeorando en el último tiempo. – dijo cerrando los ojos un momento.- Se ha negado a ver doctores y come poco, regurgitando la mayoría de lo que ingiere. – agregó. – Y la verdad nos preocupa su salud. Es una niña buena y de corazón amable. – negó con la cabeza una vez. Fuuri le observó, quedando serio un momento, volviendo la vista al hermoso jardín. No dijo nada, no se le ocurría decir nada, pero la preocupación… era un sabor amargo que se depositó bajo su lengua. No era realmente para saborear, pero estaba allí, presente, sin poder confirmar dentro de su boca. Tragó grueso.- Y usted, Capitán, sé que comparte mi inquietud, como la inquietud de los demás que habitan el templo. – El anciano movió el cuello para poder verlo a los ojos. – Hemos decidido, pedirle el favor, de que se lleve a Chizuru más al centro de la cuidad. – pidió el anciano, haciendo que el otro abra sus ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo? – susurró realmente incrédulo ante las palabras del sabio.

- Lo mismo que escuchó, Capitán. – Afirmó con la cabeza, volviendo la vista al frente.- Ella no puede seguir lejos de la cuidad, negándose a recibir ayuda, negándose a vivir con quien la cuida. – Acotó con calma.

- Usted, ustedes la cuidan, yo lo he visto… - dijo Fuuri, algo… fuera de lugar por ese petitorio.

- Es usted quien le ha provisto de medicinas, de comida, de ropas, de mantas extra, de té y demás cosas que, seamos sinceros, ella se las merece más que muchos otros que no han hecho ni harán nunca mérito para obtenerlas. – habló aún con ese aire solemne.

- P-pero… yo no podría…

- Claro que si… Llévela con usted. Ella será más feliz y estará mejor cuidada si vive a su lado. – animó el anciano.

- Ella… no creo que sea feliz conmigo… - suspiró el más alto de los dos, con sus ropas de capitán.

- Ella será feliz con usted, eso puedo asegurarlo. – continuó en su idea. – Y es que… tenemos miedo de que por permanecer aquí, ella pueda empeorar en ese estado en el que está…

- Pero ella podría empeorar al vivir bajo mi techo. ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que… si ella empeora… no pude hacer nada por ayudarla? –preguntó apretando los puños con fuerza. Era eso lo que le impedía poder ofrecerle más, como una casa verdadera, como un trabajo, tal vez…e incluso, un hombro en el cual llorar y acurrucarse cuando y cuanto quisiera.

- Estamos en las mismas, joven… Usted, en este momento, es esa ayuda, esa posibilidad, esa salida que puede tener ella… Si empeorase aquí, no podríamos ayudarla. En ningún sentido. Y si fuésemos a por un médico… éste podría tardar demasiado. – inhaló con fuerza y exhaló con lentitud.

- P-pero…

- Si usted se la lleva, ella tendría esa, como muchas otras oportunidades para vivir en caso de… emporar. – sentenció en mayor. Dejando sin argumentos, sin palabras y sin opción al joven capitán.

- A penas despierte… le ofreceré asilo en mi hogar. – afirmó con la cabeza, y el anciano afirmó, aliviado y agradecido, colocándose de pie.

- Apuesto a que no tarda en despertar y yo tengo que volver con los demás. Gracias, Joven Fuuri, ha dejado en paz el corazón de este anciano. – le sonrió, mostrando sus arrugas y el desgaste de los años con el que cargaba. – Pero una cosa más… - le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse. – Ella no necesita asilo… necesita un hogar… un verdadero hogar. – Y sin más desapareció entre el mar de flores.

Lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos y las miles de flores. Y en los minutos que permaneció allí, podría haber dejado un secreto o inquietud en cada una de las inflorescencias que le rodeaban. Suspiró de forma leve, pensando que aquel suspiro sería un secreto más para dejarle al hermoso jardín… Pero estaba bastante lejos de la realidad.

- Capitán Fuuri… - la suave y adormilada voz proveniente de la cabaña lo hizo quedar de pie, sobresaltado en menos de un instante.

- ¡Señorita Chizuru! – dijo en claro estado de alerta, pues hasta empuñó el mango de la espada que colgaba en su cintura, sin llegar a desenvainarla.

- Le ruego que se tranquilice… ¿Y el monje? – preguntó la joven mirando alrededor, solo encontrando la vista del hombre y el magnífico florecer circundante.

- Se ha retirado hace un momento. – informó acercándose a la joven envuelta en una bata, con cabello suelto y algo pálida. Era una musa, estuviese como estuviese. Su musa.

- Me… me pareció escuchar su voz entre sueños… - comentó tomando un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre el hombro, desenredándolo con los dedos. Se había levantado lo antes posible al escucharlo, para evitar preocuparlo aún más, sabía lo mucho que el anciano estaba a su pendiente. Y ya había recibido un techo de su parte, no quería abusar de la hospitalidad al tener que ser cuidada. No, no quería seguir ensuciando su honor propio y el de… "él". De alguna u otra forma, debía llevar ese honor de la forma más digna y orgullosa. Tragó con dificultad, sin poder controlarse aún lo suficiente como para apaciguar la angustia queriendo escapar de ella en forma de llanto. Lo… extrañaba.

Y el capitán Fuuri, sin poder dejar de observar a quien se había transformado en la luz de sus ojos, en su motivo para despertar y agradecer a Dios cada mañana, en la flor más hermosa y de pétalos más delicados que había conocido nunca… la cual deseaba proteger, incluso, si ello le llevase su vida, se acongojó junto con la joven, pero sin compartir el motivo por el cual la veía sumida en la tristeza nuevamente. Y recordó dos promesas que había hecha. La primera y más reciente, al monje. Comprometía el cómo le verían en aquel tiempo, tenía una reputación que guardar. Y la segunda, marcada en su brazo derecho, en la misma forma y lugar que lo había tenido su capitán. Parecieron quemar sobre su piel pese a los años que habían transcurrido desde que se había marcado el brazo con aquel tatuaje.

- Se… señorita Chizuru… - dijo sacando todo el valor de hombre que pudiera existir. – Realmente le conozco desde hace poco; usted sabe que agradezco la oportunidad que tuve de poder conocerla, de poder aprender de usted, de poder sonreírle, y hacer que me sonriera… - dijo colocándose justo frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a esos ojos de canela y otoño.- Y es por eso mismo… porque quiero seguir cuidándola, quiero seguir aprendiendo de usted, y quiero que continúe dándome el valor de vivir como hombre día tras día… que le suplico, porque me acompañe a morar en mi hogar. – reverenció todo lo que pudo, sin llegar a romper el espacio personal de ella. Porque no… no deseaba asustarla. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, aún en reverencia esperando a que ella respondiese, negase o afirmase a su propuesta. Pero lo que escuchó no fue exactamente la dulce voz de ella, fueron más bien sus pasos, alejándose al ingresar a la casillita. Alzó primero el rostro, notando la silueta de la joven desaparecer por el marco de la estrecha vivienda. "Oh… no. NO, NO ¡NO!" Aulló en su fuero interno, mientras daba pasos dubitativos hacia la entrada de lugarcito. Entre los borrones en la mirada, logró ubicarla en el extremo opuesto de la choza, dándole la espalda, pero se notaba su respiración algo alterada. - ¿Chizuru? – susurró, notando como sus hombros se encogían al escuchar su propio nombre. ¿Qué había hecho?

- C-capitán… - dijo con voz quebrada, la cual intentaba sonar clara. - … - guardó silencio ante otro espasmo provocado por el llanto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía sucediendo eso? ¿Por qué la vida se empecinaba en que avance, dejando atrás toda una vida, experiencias, personas y, específicamente a la que… amaba? Tragó con dificultad y alzó el rostro, buscando dejar de humedecer a ese extremo sus ojos. – Capitán, debo decirle, que todo esto… absolutamente todo esto, lo creo muy repentino… - comenzó a excusarse.

- Eso lo sé. – resonó a sus espaldas y el corazón le vio un brinco.- Y es por eso mismo que quiero hacerlo de modo correcto, Chizuru. – insistió el hombre, notándose en el tono de voz la desesperación con la que cargaba.

- Capitán, no lo comprende, yo estoy enferma, no podría llegar a su hogar pretendiendo una estadía temporal de este modo, no quiero causarle molestias ni a usted ni a los de su casa… - optó por aquello, pues era una de las principales razones de ella… para no acceder.

- Es mi principal prioridad, Chizuru… - nuevamente la vio encogerse cuando le nombró.- Quiero cuidarle… debo cuidarle. Es mi deber. No puedo darle la espalda si me necesita… - "No te necesito, no a ti…" resonó en la mente de la joven demonio.- y le aseguro que no será inconveniente, puedo hacer los preparativos y antes del anochecer estaría en una casa cómoda y amplia, resguardada del frío y con una porción inmensa de comida… - continuó el hombre, sin despegar la mirada de ella.

- ¿Es… - se congeló al escucharlo en aquel instante. – es esa… la denigrante impresión que le estoy dando? – volteó en el lugar, mostrando la tristeza de sus lágrimas, así como la ofensa en sus ojos. - ¿Le estoy dando lástima? – preguntó a penas y pudiendo articular de modo correcto.

- ¡No, no es eso! Claro que no, Chizuru… - dijo de inmediato, intentando de algún modo, componer aquel error dado en la más completa y pura ignorancia, pudiendo observar solo durante medio segundo sus ojos rojos por el llanto, antes de ser apartado de nuevo al tener la vista solo de su nuca.

- Capitán… entiéndame. Si usted a llegar a esa conclusión, los demás lo harán de igual modo, y no podría vivir sabiendo que se habla de ese modo de mí. – negó con la cabeza, haciendo danzar sus cabellos largos, que cobijaban sus hombros delgados y delicados.

- Eso es si se atreven a decir una sola cosa de usted a sus espaldas. Chizuru, le aseguro que no permitiré que se hable de usted de ese modo que ha planteado. Y no solo lo aseguro en una promesa en su defensa, sino porque… usted es un ángel, nadie podría osar hablar en chismes sobre una dama, menos aún de un ángel como usted. – aseguró acercándose un solo paso a ella. Sus palabras olían a verdad; su súplica, sabía a devoción. Pero aun así, eran insípidas para la mujer que se negaba a dejar atrás algo que le había costado tanto. Tanto esfuerzo, tiempo y sacrificio. Amor.

- Yo… y-yo… - Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos al colapsar. Sus hombros se sacudieron con violencia, dejando sin saber qué hacer al pobre capitán, quien aún esperaba una respuesta… positiva por parte de ella. – No puedo… - Solo esas dos palabras precoces le dejaron clavado en el lugar, donde había planeado acercarse a consolarla. ¿No… podía? ¿O no _quería_? - … olvidarlo, tan sencillamente. – negó de nuevo, disipando muchas de las dudas de él, pero formulando incógnitas de forma desmesurada, que cubrieron y superaron a las anteriores. – No puedo aceptar su ayuda, Capitán. – La vio abrazarse a sí misma.- Sería como aceptarle a usted… pero… ¿Cómo puedo aceptar a otra persona… cuando aún mora alguien específico en mi corazón? – Sus manos pequeñas se aferraron con firmeza a su propia ropa, pues dolía. Mucho.

- … - Y Kimawata quedó estupefacto ante aquello que no había sabido, hasta ese preciso momento. Un hombre. _Otro_ hombre en la vida de ella. ¿Sería a partir de allí un sustituto? ¿Un reemplazo a ese hombre por el que ella… estaba llorando? Apretó los puños. - ¿Tanto… es el dolor con el que has cargado? – murmuró, conmovido hasta lo último de aquella joven. Ella no respondió, no lo hizo y no lo haría. Responder a su pregunta, sería como admitir lo mucho que aún amaba a Hijikata. Su silencio, irónico, clamando a gritos por soledad y que se aparte, logró lo contrario.

Kimawata se acercó a paso firma hasta su lado y alzó ambos brazos, para y sin previo aviso, y en contra a todo aquello que dictaba su crianza, abrazarla. Y la acomodó de forma considerada, dejándola reposar la cabeza en su pecho, atreviéndose a posar una de sus manos en su estrecha cintura, acercándola a él, pretendiendo ser un pilar para ella, una firmeza en la cual apoyarse, un hombro en el cual desahogarse, y así mismo, que le diese el consuelo que necesitase. Fuuri quería ocupar el puesto de quien sea que estuvo antes que él a un lado de la joven que lloraba a mares en su uniforme.

- Tranquila… todo estará bien. Quiero protegerte a ti más que a nadie…

Y el capitán no supo en realidad porqué el vigor del llanto pareció aumentar en ella en aquel instante, solo la abrazó con firmeza, sin saber que aquello era una exteriorización de la impotencia porque, Chizuru… ya no podía más, había mostrado su bandera blanca. Se había rendido a los caprichos de la vida, manipulado por el destino, para borrar al hombre al que amaba.

* * *

><p>Bueno...<p>

Les escribo a los lectores fantasmas que... no leen la historia (Okno)

Escribo a quien desee leer la historia, avisando que soy algo extraña en mis historias, no faltan los dramas, como en este capítulo, el romance, la traición y muuucho de eso que a los lectores nos gusta... ese misterio y aquel "no-sé-qué" que nos deja comiendo las uñas hasta el capítulo siguiente.

Es un fic que vengo escribiendo durante casi todo el año... los últimos 6 meses del 2014 masomenos. Los estudios me limitan demasiado los tiempos, por ello ha ido lenta la producción.

No prometo que seguiré con regularidad hasta el fin de los tiempos(?). Solamente digo que subiré, completaré las historias. Crean o no las historias que están inconclusas en mi perfil, ya se encuentran acabadas en papel y lápiz o en máquina de escribir o en cuadernos de notas. Pero no me gusta pasarlas a la computadora.

Como esta la inicié en medio digital, no tendré ese problema.

Habiéndoles aburrido un poco, y ya suficiente por un día, me despido.

Saludos y espero sus reviews... En serio, quiero reviews, me vale nada el jodido números de Reviews, me encanta poder responderles y conversar...

Ayiw...


	3. El brote marchito sobre la escarcha

Bien, les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que puedan dejar sus comentarios y decirme si les gusta o no. Si es bueno y no.

Me alegra decir que ya en el siguiente capítulo, hacen aparición algunos de los personajes que conocemos, en este solo se mencionan, como para dar un pié y no soltarlos a escena así como así.

Lo sé, soy minusciosa y molesta, pero... ¿No merezco un pequeño comentario? -:SnifSnif:-

Disclaimer: Hakuouki, no me pertenece en ningún sentido. No escribo para lucrar ni llevar mayor beneficio al de compartir ideas y parte de mi imaginación, creadora de la mayoría de situaciones y personajes fuera de los datos proporcionados por anime/juegos/historia verídica.

* * *

><p>Capítulo II: El brote marchito sobre la escarcha.<p>

* * *

><p>Ideas. Toda idea que hubiese tenido o formulado antes de aquello, poco valían en la situación en la que se encontraba. Abrió los ojos un momento, notando sus propias manos aferradas al borde del barril de madera lleno de agua; más los debió cerrar de inmediato por el agua que le calló en la cabeza, algo fría. Se esforzó por no moverse demasiado, permaneciendo en la misma posición, tras sentir que había pasado el… primero de los baldes de agua. Inhaló con fuerza cuando el segundo calló sobre su cuerpo, pero lo hizo levemente tarde, haciendo que trague un poco del agua helada con que la estaba aseando. Tosiendo, sintió el agua resbalar desde la coronilla al mentón; entreabrió los ojos solo para recibir en medio de la cara una tela absorbente. La tomó con velocidad, alzándola sobre la cabeza, evitando humedecerla, pues pese a las casi 3 semanas que llevaba en la casa de los Fuuri, sabía que de mojarse esa, no tendría otra. Solo vio la nuca de una de las sirvientas del lugar mientras se alejaba, por la puerta trasera, dejándola sola alli.<p>

Sosteniéndose del borde de la fuente de madera, bajó el rostro hasta sentir el agua, aún media tibia, mojarle la punta de la nariz. Sus hombros temblaron y cerró los ojos en el más profundo silencio, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de su baño semanal. Se lo había dicho, debía acostumbrarse a vivir de ese modo. Era mejor que su casillita en el templo, era mejor que nada ¿Verdad? No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, cuando escuchó las puertas principales de la habitación correrse de forma suave.

- ¿Chizuru? – escuchó esa voz potente, como su fuera el arrullo para dormir a un ángel, en comparación a lo que oía en la casa que no fuese de parte de él. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo verte? – cuestionó con aquella misma voz calma; Chizuru negó con la cabeza. Porque no, no estaba bien, y tampoco quería ser vista por él. - ¿Chizuru? – escuchó más cerca, haciéndola dar cuenta que el capitán se encontraba a solo un biombo de distancia de ella.

- ¡No se acerque! ¡Por favor! – pidió con desespero, cubriendo por inercia su busto, encogiéndose en el lugar.

El hombre, aún tras el biombo esperándola, se sorprendió por la reacción de la joven. ¿Tanto así defendía su privacidad al punto de recurrir al grito por ello? ¿Había sido así en el pasado? ¿A qué punto? Quien había ocupado su lugar en el pasado ¿La habría respetado? ¿O era la razón por la que ella gritaba para defenderse? Apretó los puños. Esperaba de todo corazón que la respuesta a esa última incógnita no fuese positiva, porque de lo contrario, buscaría al hombre sea donde fuese que estuviera y le haría pagar caro, muy caro el haber sido irrespetuoso con SU adorada Chizuru.

- Tranquila, por favor… - pidió con calma, hablando al dichoso biombo como si susurrase las palabras al oído de ella, embriagándose con su aroma de mujer y la suavidad de sus cabellos castaños. – No voy a pasar, pero te esperaré aquí ¿Te parece? – dijo, simplemente, esperando alguna respuesta.

- Gracias, Capitán Fuuri… - su dulce voz, le hizo dar más coraje al solo imaginarla siendo perturbada en cualquier sentido.

Y en su impaciencia por verla esperó, silencioso, irónicamente paciente, solo pudiendo imaginar aquello que pasaba tras aquel biombo al que, incluso, daba la espalda. Desde hacía un tiempo, lo único que ocupaba la mente del hombre era aquella joven. Tan bella, tan pura y tan frágil. Pero fuerte, decidida y firme al mismo tiempo. Y él solo quería… mantenerla cerca, mantenerla allí cerca para él. _Solo para él_. Deseaba sentir su perfume cada segundo que pudiese, ver sus delicadas muñecas cuando se remangaba las telas de los kimonos hermosos que le había conseguido cuando le servía té. Quería, además… abrigarla en las noches y observarla a la luz de la luna, descubrir qué sabor tendría su piel lechosa y perfecta, sentir las curvas de tan precioso cuerpo sobre el suyo, quería hacerla suya en una noche de pura pasión y entrega, donde escucharía finalmente, de sus labios de alabastro y cereza, aquellas dos palabras que…

- ¿Capitán?

- ¡CHIZURU! – completamente fuera de lugar al haber sido sacado de sus fantasías, por suerte personales, miró con ojos inmensos a la joven en el más hermoso kimono. Rojo y blanco, con una franja amarilla como faja, las figuras florales, danzantes en la tela, acariciaban su cuerpo de maneta tortuosa para cualquier espectador, en especial para Fuuri.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Lamento mucho haberlo asustado… - murmuró con voz queda, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- No, por favor, solo me he sobresaltado un poco… - intentó restarle importancia al asunto, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

- De acuerdo… - concordó y quedó en silencio, solo observando las mangas de aquel precioso y caro kimono.

- Acompáñame, por favor, Chizuru, hay algo que quiero mostrarte… - dijo el hombre, ofreciéndole el brazo con cordialidad. La vio sonreír ligeramente, quién sabe en qué pensamientos, mientras aceptaba la oferta, a lo que la guio fuera del cuarto de baños.

Avanzaron por el pasillo en calma y silencio. Tranquilo para una, incómodo para el otro. ¿Acaso ya no había algo de lo que pudiesen hablar? ¿Qué sería entonces del resto de sus vidas de convivencia? Y reaccionó ante aquel pensamiento; ¿Vivencias unidas de por vida? El corazón le dio un brinco y sintió las mejillas calientes. Era… tan cálida la sola idea de poder pasar al lado de aquella joven el resto de su vida. Poder acariciar su vientre cuando ella le diese un hijo… o tal vez tres… o diez. Poder contarle ambos a sus hijos, las historias de su capitán, y enseñarles juntos a agradecen a los hijos en la tumba del capitán que se había sacrificado por su padre, por una nueva nación en la que podían vivir de forma tranquila y segura, habiendo eliminado a las personas que deseaban una… "república". Verla con los cabellos cada vez más blancos y con piel más frágil aún, sirviéndole el té y acompañándolo en los paseos y en las reuniones que tendría como reconocido y honorable capitán…

- ¿Capitán? ¿Capitán?

Parpadeó. Aquellos ojos de sándalo y verano le observaron atentos, queriendo llamar su atención… sin saber que a lo único que daba atención eran a ellos. Y no lo aguantó. Tomándola del codo, la colocó más cerca de sí y se inclinó, sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Separó los labios y, en aquel arrebatador impulso, probó la dulzura de los de ella.

Silencio. Estática. Cortamente eterna. Pureza y dulzura. Resignación y amargura.

El hombre le sonrió, cuando se alejó de aquel suave y bello beso. Sentía el corazón palpitarle con velocidad en el pecho. La observó y suspiró. Acarició su rostro, observando los labios de ella, apretados ligeramente; sus mejillas, ligeramente sonrojadas; sus ojos brillando de más. Era tan hermosa. Le devolvió el espacio personal y continuó avanzando, guiándola junto con él, a su lado y en ningún otro lugar que a su lado.

Y con aquella felicidad completa, no pudo notar que la joven a su lado limpió una lágrima angustiada, en silencio y con simulo, antes de que entrasen en el comedor, dónde los sirvientes les esperaban con una abundante cena. Al llegar su maestro, todos saludaron y se retiraron, en un sepulcral silencio. El mismo que venía acompañando a la… "pareja".

- Chizuru, sírveme un poco de licor, por favor… - pidió el hombre, con rostro amable y sonrisa simulada, notando para su satisfacción que la joven obedecía sin vacilar, colocándose de pie de enfrente de su porción de comida… que notó algo escasa. Se sentó con reverencia y suavidad a su lado, tomando la botellita para servirle el líquido fermentado de arroz. – Gracias… - murmuró pretendiendo buscar sus ojos, creyendo ver algo extrañado esos ojitos amarronados. - ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó y la vio sonreír… diferente.

- No sucede nada, pero no tengo mucha hambre hoy… ¿Puedo evitar los alimentos por esta noche? – preguntó con voz baja y algo temblorosa.

- Pero… Chizuru, no es la primera vez que no quieres cenar ¿Acaso te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que busque al doctor? – preguntó sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago de solo pensar que ella tendría una recaída.-

- No, no… está bien, Capitán. Solo que no deseo el comer a estas horas. Se ha hecho muy tarde… - dijo volviendo a tomar la botella, a lo que el hombre tomó el recibiente casi chato, donde la joven sirvió de nuevo un poco del licor.

- Tienes razón… Tal vez yo tampoco deba cenar hoy. – dijo mirándola, como pidiéndole consejo a ella para ver qué hacer.

- Usted debe comer, por favor, no sienta pena por mi falta de apetito en las noches… - dijo elevando lo mínimo las comisuras de los labios.

- ¿Segura? Me resultará extraño comer si tú no lo haces… - dijo el hombre, mirando apetente su comida. Pescado y ootori, junto con una porción de arroz un donbling.

- Solo comeré un poco de arroz… - dijo la joven dejando un último sorbo de la bebida alcohólica y volviendo a su lugar. – Gracias por la comida… - murmuró y se llevó un poquito de arroz blanco a la boca, agradeciendo internamente el hecho de poder mantenerse en silencio. Así lo prefería.

0-0-0

El joven, infiltrado como un sirviente más, escuchó la escasa conversación en el salón comedor. Era todo lo que tenía para hacer allí, por lo que se apresuró a no tener ni testigos ni soplones, antes de avanzar hasta la zona de los parques de la mansión, por detrás del Dojo, donde era mucho más fácil salir sin ser detectado. Su misión estaba cumplida: ubicar a la Demonio.

0-0-0

- Chizuru… necesito contarte algo… - dijo el hombre, habiendo dejado ya sus platos y cuencos vacíos, permitiéndose un sorbo más de Sake.- Mañana, llegarán al Dojo, varios de los sobrevivientes de la guerra. Vienen aquí para poder ser reconocidos, en un festival donde se conmemorarán a los caídos de nuestras filas… - dijo mirándola fijamente, pese a que ella no parecía tener intención de alzar la mirada. Y Fuuri estaba serio, realmente serio. – Son todos hombres, grandes y desconocidos para mí, por lo que… te pido que tengas mucho cuidado a partir de mañana en la mañana. No me gustaría que alguien más se fijara en ti siquiera… - le sonrió y alzó el rostro de la castaña con dos dedos algo torpes ya. – Eres tan bella que no me sorprendería que tengas más de un admirador a partir de mañana… - le miró con ojos… intensos. Voraces. Y Chizuru, muy en el fondo, temió a esa mirada… pues solo un hombre en el pasado había sido capaz de mirarla con ese… _hambre_.

- Capitán, yo…

- Es por eso… - la interrumpió sin importarle hacerlo, sin encontrar realmente algo malo a hacerlo.- … que te quiero presentar a alguien… - alzó la mirada cuando las puertas corredizas se abrieron, mostrando una figura menuda y de cabellos oscuros. – Ella es Kirimi… y será tu guardaespaldas a partir de mañana mismo. – dictó y Chizuru notó como ella se inclinaba, en dirección de él primero y luego hacia ella.

- Buenas noches… - dijo ella sin alzar el rostro y la castaña no supo qué hacer más que…

- Buenas noches, Kirimi. – dijo y la chica alzó el rostro, mostrando un par de ojos verdes, más verdes que el bosque de noche o una un campo al crepúsculo.

- Comenzarás tus labores temprano en la mañana. Vé a descansar, necesitarás todo tu ímpetu para cumplir esta labor… - dijo él, la joven les hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Solo se escucharon los pasos alejarse por el pasillo.

- No es necesario…

- Si lo es. No quiero que nadie te haga nada. – dijo él, sirviéndose él mismo un poco más del fermento.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. Vete a dormir, necesitas descansar… - le sonrió y la joven se retiró, sin poder dar opinión ni tener palabra en el asunto. Al abrir la puerta corrediza y quedar sola en el pasillo, metida hasta lo más profundo de sus propios pensamientos, no notó que alguien comenzaba a seguirla… al menos hasta que la llamó.

- ¿Señorita Chizuru? – preguntó la jovencilla, asomándose sobre el hombro de la castaña, quien había quedado estática ante la mención de su nombre de la nada, pues no se había percatado de la presencia de la otra. – Lo siento… - dijo reverenciándola con profundidad, haciendo que su cabello oscuro se deslizase desde su hombro hacia abajo.

- No, discúlpame tú… no te he notado. – dijo la joven algo nerviosa por el hecho de no haberla sentido. En todo el tiempo que llevaba sola, había aprendido a sentir el rededor de forma especial; gracias a las meditaciones con los monjes en el templo y el hermoso lugar en el que vivía, había aprendido a poder ver más allá de lo que se ve con los ojos… de un humano. La observó colocarse de nuevo en posición erguida y notó que prácticamente se miraban a los ojos. Tenían casi la misma altura. El rostro de ella era aún más redondeado que el de Chizuru y su cabello, solo un poco más claro, ocultándose la diferencia en la penumbra del pasillo.

- Prometo anunciarme la próxima vez… - Le sonrió levemente y señaló el pasillo, en la dirección en la que la joven demonio había estado avanzando antes del pequeño susto. - ¿Puedo escoltarla hasta su cuarto? – preguntó con una suave sonrisa en el rostro aniñado.- El Capitán quiere que le acompañe donde sea que fuere, más que nada, lugares donde sería mal visto si es él quien está a su lado… - informó la joven, algo entusiasta a los ojos de la demonio, pero esas palabras, la dejaron algo inquieta… ¿Dónde fuese mal visto? ¿A su lado? Las dudas surgieron de inmediato, mientras meditaba en aquellas cosas que estaba viviendo día a día en la casa del Capitán Kimawata.

Antes de darse cuenta, sentía a la jovencilla desenredándole el cabello con un peine fino de madera tallada, pintado con colores brillantes y delicados. Lo había recibido como presente al segundo día de su instancia en la mansión, así como otras cosas: un espejo, adornos y juegos de té… y ahora tenía un guardaespaldas que encima le cepillaba el cabello.

- Te llamas Kirimi ¿Cierto? – preguntó la señora a la que debía acostumbrarse a llamar… ¿Guardiana? No, procuraría llamarla por su nombre.

- Si, señora…

- Dime Chizuru, por favor – pidió con calma, con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

- El capitán me ha dicho que le llame señora... – indicó la joven.

- El capitán no está aquí… - murmuró la joven, mirándola sobre el hombro, sonriendo con algo similar a complicidad, pues eso buscaba tener con la jovencilla.

- B-bueno, eso… es muy discutible. – dijo la joven algo incómoda, retomando la tarea de poder cepillarle el cabello sedoso y suave, de a quién debía brindar sus servicios de forma inmediata y eficaz.

- Vamos, de seguro tenemos hasta la misma edad… - dijo volteándose en el lugar, de modo que ambas quedaron de frente. La miró a los ojos, notándolos de un verde sumamente profundo. – Dime… ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó, procurando entrar en confianza con la que, aún era una desconocida para ella.

- Y-yo… no puedo revelar mi información personal, señora… - dijo con mirada baja, apenada de estar en una situación así.

- Puedo ver que tu cabello es muy suave… - dijo, probando a ver si elogiándola conseguía que ella quitase del momento ese aire de tensión tan extraño en su propio cuarto.

- … Gracias. Procuro cuidarlo mucho… - y sonrió, mostrando un par de hoyuelos que sorprendieron a la joven demonio.

- ¿Y cómo lo haces? Mi cabello no podría lucir nunca como el tuyo, comparte tu secreto conmigo, Kirimi… - pidió en una actitud más femenina de lo que jamás había recordado nunca, pues ni siquiera con Senhime pudo comportarse con tanta naturalidad.

- B-bueno… pues lo lavo tras cada entrenamiento, para que no luzca opaco… - comenzó mirando a la joven frente suyo, que, si era honesta, realmente parecía de su misma edad. La sonrisa que le dedicaba era cálida y le brindaba una calma que no había sentido hacía mucho.-… y suelo humectarlo a veces con huevos de aves… - dijo en un susurro, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, como quien, realmente cuenta un secreto. La otra abrió los ojos inmensos.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que funciona? – preguntó en el mismo tono, tal vez aún más bajo que el empleado por la de cabellos oscuros.

- No lo sé, pero eso lo mantiene así… - dijo con mirada brillante.- También… lo cepillo mucho, y le doy masajes con aceites del occidente; se consiguen en el pueblo vecino. – Y sonrió mostrando un frasquito de vidrio, con un contenido rosado-rojizo que hizo que Chizuru abriera los ojos inmensos. Pues el tamaño del envase y el color del contenido, le recordaron al elixir que había llevado a la muerte a su querido y amado… - ¿Señora Chizuru? – preguntó la chica, sacándola de sus pensamientos. - ¿Está bien? – cuestionó, pues no había dejado de notarla algo perdida y…. melancólica, mucho, al punto de reflejar tristeza en sus facciones.

- S-si… no te preocupes, estoy bien… - dijo, pero… esa sonrisa no era la misma que antes le había mostrado.

- Cuando se sienta mal, por favor, acuda a mi… - pidió de la nada la trabajadora, tomándola a la otra de las manos, para su sorpresa, pero no desagrado.- Me haría muy feliz el poder compartir tiempo con usted, de este modo, claro y si a usted no le molesta… - acotó.

- Claro que no, todo lo contrario. – indicó devolviendo el agarre en sus manos. Ella se veía alguien confiable, y si trabajaba para Fuuri, de seguro era alguien que valía la pena, pues el capitán no aceptaría a nadie en su casa, que no sintiese que valiese la pena.

- Gracias, mi señora. – Le sonrió realmente agradecida, antes de colocarse de pié tras reverenciarla. – Mis disculpas, debo dejarla descansar. – se apartó y dejó en su correspondiente lugar lo que había utilizado, avanzando hasta la puerta opuesta a la que daba a la puerta. – Que descanse. – pidió y antes de marcharse se detuvo al escuchar su nombre de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde… dormirás? – preguntó algo extrañada.

- En su habitación contigua… - dijo y se retiró de inmediato.

Chizuru, quedó bastante sorprendida por el dato. ¿Tanto así quería cuidarla Fuuri, como para ponerle prácticamente un guardián en su puerta? Se acomodó mejor en las mantas y cerró los ojos, de espaldas, mirando el techo del amplio lugar que era su cuarto. Muchas veces, no sabía cómo sentirse respecto de las atenciones que tenía el capitán con ella, es decir… no era nadie para él como para recibir ese tipo de tratos de su parte. Él tenía un interés en ella, eso era obvio y no lo pasaba por alto; pero ella no correspondía a tal… atracción, pues desde el primer momento le había pedido que no confundiese sus intenciones. ¿Qué más podía pretender ese hombre de ella?

Además ¿Cómo haría… con el pasar del tiempo? ¿Qué dirían los de la casa al verla cambiar de ese modo? La tildaría de prostituta por haber conocido al capitán antes de contraer matrimonio… o podrían adivinar que no era fruto del capitán. Bostezó con fuerza, vaya que terminaba agotada esos días; entre las tensiones de tener que lidiar con los sirvientes falsos del capitán y sonreírle con falsedad al dueño de casa… era mucho para ella; sentía en lo más profundo de su ser un deseo de que todo ello, acabase, que tuviese un fin. Próximo de ser posible. Pero Chizuru lo sabía con todo el uso de su razonamiento, todo ello, recién comenzaba y las cosas, no acabarían bien con ella dentro de esa casa. Pero…

Fue cerrando casi sin darse cuenta los ojos amarronados, teñidos de amargura y cedrón, acabando por quedar dormida con ambas manos sobre su vientre, soñando con mundos ideales, con soldados gloriosos y con amores eternos.

0-0-0

- Gracias Kirimi… - murmuró la joven, cuando le abrió las puertas para regresar de la cena de bienvenida para todos esos hombres de guerra.

- No agradezca, pero… - la miró dubitativa, mientras la sentía aferrada a su brazo, guiándola por el pasillo silencioso y desierto, en comparación con el salón que habían dejado atrás, lleno de hombres mayores, con aires de grandeza y pensamientos despectivos respecto de personas a quienes la joven demonio había querido con toda la fuerza de su corazón.- … señorita ¿Se siente bien? – preguntó cuándo entraron en el cuarto de Chizuru.

- Si… estoy bien. – Mintió, sabiendo que ella no le creería pero, sabiendo cómo distraerla de insistirle.- Dime… ¿Lo has vuelto a ver? ¿Ha venido hoy? ¿Quién era? – preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, notando con satisfacción cómo ella se inquietaba.

- B-bueno, yo…. No, no lo he visto, pero si…. Porque nos cruzamos cuando fui a comprar las telas para sus kimonos, pero no, hoy en la noche no… - y pareció desilusionada por la sola idea.- … no lo he visto desde hace varios días… - murmuró con mirada baja, sentada ya frente a su señora, con las manos en puño sobre sus propias rodillas.

- Kirimi, mantente tranquila, ya podrás verle nuevamente. – Dijo estirando una de sus manos para poder tomar una de las de ella, notándola vendada.- ¿Sucedió algo… mientras no estuvimos juntas? – preguntó alarmada por la idea de que ella hubiese sido atacada o algo por el estilo. Ya la apreciaba como su más cercana amiga.

- Bueno… en realidad fue… esto pasó el día de sus telas… - dijo alzando la mirada. – Volvía ya en la hora última del crepúsculo, y para acortar camino, tomé el atajo entre las casas de prostitutas… y bueno, me miraron algunos ebrios y… quisieron arrastrarme a una de las casas, pensando que me estaba robando algo.- dijo contándolo con detalle… pero Chizuru, lo supo, supo que aquellos hombres no habían querido acusarla por robo… había pretendido tomarla.

- ¿Cómo fue que…? Kirimi, lograste escapar ¿Verdad? – casi se horrorizó la mujer de solo imaginarlo.

- Si, en realidad… fue él quien me ayudó… - dijo la joven sonriendo con aquella ilusión característica en los ojos de una jovencita. – Yo solo estaba forcejeando, porque tengo prohibido el atacar en vías públicas de día… y aun no llegaba la noche. Y él apareció de la nada y… - Chizuru la observaba con ternura, tan inocente que hasta un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas.-… rodeó mis hombros con su brazo… - susurró y sonrió algo ida.- … él me abrazó y me apartó de ellos… - Cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de su señora.- Desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver, no ha venido más al Dojo, estaba preocupada, pero me dijo que estaría bien, que pronto volvería… Él… - abrió los ojos, mostrando la ilusión que eso le causaba.-… Él lo prometió, Chizuru… - Estaba tan embelesada hablando sobre él que hasta había olvidado llamarle con el honorífico.

- Este es un hecho que confirma lo que te he dicho antes… Él no te es indiferente. – dijo sonriéndole con confianza, pareciendo contagiarse del entusiasmo que mostraron los ojos verdes de la joven armada frente a sí.

- Son muy bonitas sus palabras… pero… aun así no creo que… bueno, eso. – dijo colocándose de pie, avanzando hasta la espalda de la mujer, comenzando a desarmarle el bello peinado por el que había sido admirada toda la velada hasta su retiro.

- Eso es una modestia falsa, Kirimi… - le reprochó su señora, sonriendo mientras se retiraba el maquillaje con un pañuelo blanco de los labios y los ojos.

- Señora, usted no conoce mi… por qué… yo no soy… y usted es… hermosa. – dijo y la mayor quedó estática un momento, mientras sentía como su cabello caía como cascada a los costados de su cuello. – Yo no soy, por lo que no puedo llamarlo modestia. La modestia aparece solo cuando se posee una virtud junto con la humildad. Yo no tengo siquiera la virtud. – escuchó y la mujer frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quién… te lastimó, Kirimi? - preguntó con coraje, de que alguien, quien sea, fuese capaz de menospreciarla al punto de dejarle esa inseguridad en sí misma.

- No quiero hablar de eso, por favor… - murmuró y le desató las cintas atadas en su cintura, dejándolas velozmente dobladas a un costado, prolija. - … buenas noches, si me solicita, solo llámame… - la reverenció con rostro gacho, sin dejar ver sus ojos.

Más Chizuru, lo supo, pues tras vestirse y acomodarse para dormir, pudo escuchar una respiración irregular en la noche. Un llanto ahogado en soledad, y tristeza. La joven se acomodó y procuró dormir, cuando el silencio le arrulló, cuando el llanto de su amiga se había acabado en brazos de Morfeo.

- Perdóname, Kirimi… prometo no volver a preguntarte algo que te haga sufrir… - murmuró ya más dormida que despierta, acabando por entregarse al descanso nocturno, sintiendo dolor propio por el que sufría su única... amiga.

* * *

><p>Bueno...<p>

Espero que les haya gustado. Espero que dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás.

Un cariño para los lectores y hasta pronto.

Ayiw.

PD: si me fallan los datos de fechas y demás... sepan disculpar a una novata en historia Nipona. Hago lo que puedo con lo que consigo en datos.


	4. El relámpago de la tormenta invernal

Esto... no les aburro nada y dejo que lean en paz.

Y sí... a partir de aquí, empieza lo interesante...

Disclaimer: Hakuouki, no me pertenece en ningún sentido. No escribo para lucrar ni llevar mayor beneficio al de compartir ideas y parte de mi imaginación, creadora de la mayoría de situaciones y personajes fuera de los datos proporcionados por anime/juegos/historia verídica.

* * *

><p>Capítulo III: El relámpago de la tormenta invernal en primavera.<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Señorita Chizuru! ¡Por favor, despierte! – pidió alguien, con desesperación, moviéndole los hombros. Entre sueños y realidades despertó sobresaltada. ¿Qué podía suceder ahora? Alzó la mirada a la ventana levemente abierta y notó que estaba oscureciendo.<p>

- ¡Es muy tarde! – dijo la castaña incorporándose con velocidad, pero mucha prudencia en recibir ayuda de su joven compañera; las últimas veces al incorporarse con brusquedad, los mareos eran demasiado fuertes y acaban por descomponerla cuando no los tomaba en consideración. - ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes, Kirimi? – preguntó comenzando a quitarse las ropas de dormir, mientras la miraba ir por su kimono nuevo.

- Lo lamento, estaba cambiándome y… tuve una distracción, lo siento mucho. – dijo la joven, ayudándola a vestirse con velocidad y precisión. Con confianza. Ya iban 10 días los contados que se conocían, y por parte de ambas, la amistad había surgido sin trabas y realmente con creces. A cada día podían sentir que confiaban más y más la una en la otra. La guardiana se acercó y le ayudó a colocar los brazos en las mangas, tomando los demás adornos, comenzando a prepararla entre comentarios suaves y risillas nerviosas. En menos de 10 minutos estuvo lista, incluso maquillada, pues Kirimi le ayudaba en todo cuanto podía, de manera precisa y perfecta. Avanzaban por el pasillo entre susurros presurosos, mientras una se encargaba de mantener la calma, y la otra de dejar espléndida a su señora.

- Apresúrese por favor. El capitán estaba… algo molesto por no verla en la bienvenida. – dijo la más joven de las dos, mordiéndose muy suavemente el labio inferior, controlando su respiración para no parecer acelerada.

- Tú tranquila, le diré que no me sentía muy bien… - dijo intentando calmarla.

- No sé cuánto provecho hacia mí podría tener el que le dijese eso… - dijo bajando la mirada, algo nerviosa. Al final negó con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta corrediza.- Mis disculpas por el retraso… - dijo ya echándose todas las culpas, mientras dejaba pasar a su señora, la cual con mirada gacha avanzó hasta la cabecera de la mesa, donde Fuuri la esperó de pie, ofreciéndole el asiento inmediatamente contiguo al suyo, a su derecha.

- Quiero presentarles a mi Chizuru, caballeros, ella es una luz en mi vida y la dulzura milagrosa que me alegra cada mañana… - presentó el hombre notándola perfectamente arreglada, como siempre; el kimono que le había mandado a hacer le sentaba de maravilla en la piel osada de su cuello. Notó el momento en el que alzaba la cabeza para afirmarle a él… y solo a él, sonreírle de forma queda, tal y como se lo había pedido con anterioridad. No quería que nadie más osara mirarla como él. Kimawata notó cómo Kirimi se colocaba a su espalda en la silla alta. Eso… la mirada furibunda de la guardaespaldas espantaba a más de uno que volteaba a verla. Había hecho bien en decirle a ella que fuese su guarda.

- Es un placer, caballeros… - dijo con voz suave, solo reverenciándoles, pero con mirada baja. El hombre en la cabecera de la mesa, sonrió de costado, escuchando los saludos respetuosos de los demás. Nada fuera de lo común.

- Bien, ahora procederé a brindarles el cronograma de actividades que se darán el día de maña-… - El capitán fue interrumpido en su hablar, cuando la puerta por la que habían entrado las dos únicas mujeres, se volvió a abrir. La expresión del hombre interrumpido se tornó en furia cuando se colocó de pie con brusquedad… hasta sentir la mano de Chizuru sobre una de las propias, apoyadas en la mesa. Lo calmó de un solo golpe, y alzó la mirada, notando que… quien entraba era… - Saitou… - dijo acercándose para recibirlo desde la puerta, simulando casi perfectamente su impulso grotesco. – Me alegro de que hayas llegado… ¿Y…? – comenzó cuando el hombre le reverenció, sin decir nada, ni sonreír, entregándole de inmediato una carta.

- Ha surgido un improvisto que ha retrasado mi llegada con una disculpa… - dijo el hombre avanzando un paso para poder entrar en la habitación.

- Oh… es extraño, pero adelante ¿Se encuentra bien usted? – preguntó el hombre haciéndolo pasar, dejándolo de pie en el asiento vacío que había frente a la mujer sentada; en la misma posición en la que se encontraba Kirimi.

- Si, en breve ha de llegar, le rendiré sobre el informe apenas tenga oportunidad… - dijo y alzó la mirada a la joven sentada solo un segundo, para luego cerrar los ojos.

Chizuru parpadeó, sintiendo una cortina de lágrimas nublarle la vista. ¿Saitou? ¿Realmente era Saitou? Inhaló con cuidado y exhaló, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Poco entendió o siquiera escuchó de lo que dijo el capitán Fuuri en su ensayado ensayo de bienvenida a la segunda comisión de los sobrevivientes, de los héroes. Solo podía observarlo de pie, frente a ella… a la prueba de que… estaba vivo, que uno de los de Shinsengumi vivía. Solo estuvo consciente del momento en el que él se retiraba, junto con los demás, menos ella, Kirimi y el capitán.

- Chizuru ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó el hombre preocupado.

- Estuvo tensa durante casi toda la reuni-…

- Silencio – ordenó el varón inclinándose al lado de la castaña.- Dime ¿Quieres ir a descansar? Estaremos hasta tarde en la fiesta. Puedes retirarte por esta noche, luces algo pálida. – dijo acariciando su mejilla. Kirimi debió de correr la mirada al ver el modo en que Fuuri miraba a la joven. Simplemente… sin poder observar algo como aquello… de nuevo.

- No, estoy bien. – escuchó que decía su señora, lo que la hizo voltear a verla. En la comisión anterior, se había querido guardar de inmediato, pero… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ese día justamente no?

- Entonces, Kirimi, cuídala bien. – casi ladró el hombre a la joven, antes de retirarse.- Te espero en el salón… - dijo antes de salir del cuarto, dejándolas solas.

- Señorita ¿Qué…?

- Kirimi, por favor, te lo ruego, déjame ir… - volteó a verla, derramando solo una lágrima, secándola con el dorso de su mano con cuidado de inmediato, para no arruinar el maquillaje. – Necesito ver a alguien allí… - dijo colocándose de pie, acomodando sus ropas, nerviosa.

- … - Kirimi realmente no entendió porque se había puesto así, ni tampoco porqué le pedía a ella el asistir o no a la fiesta, era decisión de la señora después de todo. Afirmó con la cabeza y le tendió el brazo, guiándola de inmediato donde se encontraban la mayoría de sargentos con algún recipiente con licor. La mayoría, por no decir todos, voltearon a verlas, mientras atravesaban el salón completo, donde Kirimi la dejó junto con Fuuri, para sorpresa de la castaña. ¿Por qué justo ese día la iba a dejar en vigilancia del mismísimo Kimawata? Con lo urgida que se sentía de poder librarse de la mano sobreprotectora del hombre. Observó cómo su guarda se alejaba con bastante agilidad de su lado, sin tropezar con nadie ni hacer algún desastre, como era su costumbre. La observó detenerse, intentando ver entre las cabezas de las personas más altas que ella, antes de que sonriese, avanzando a un punto determinado. Y Chizuru, pese a estar del brazo del anfitrión de la fiesta, a la vista de todos… quedó boquiabierta. Pues fue el mismo Saito Hajime quien le sonrió a su joven amiga, con una cordialidad que no recordaba en su rostro frívolo y serio. Los observó quedar cerca, tal vez demasiado incluso para encontrarse en una zona a la vista, frente a frente. Y notó que ella preguntaba, puesto que el hombre de cabellos violáceos negaba o afirmaba cada cierto segundo, respondiendo en palabras algunas veces, pues podía ver a la distancia sus labios pálidos hablarle a ella.

Y la verdad, le costó bastante asimilar, cuando él, en un movimiento bastante elegante, señaló a su espalda una mesa con aperitivos, retrocediendo solo un ínfimo paso con uno de los pies. La observó a su querida amiga son las mejillas rojas afirmar, dando un paso antes de notar que debía rodearlo para poder pasar de forma cómoda. Titubeó y alzó la mirada al hombre, quien continuaba escrutándola en silencio. Fue entonces cuando él dijo algo, que no pudo entender Chizuru, por la distancia entre ambos y el bullicio circundante, haciéndola a ella afirmar con la cabeza. Tragó de forma notoria y avanzó en línea recta por poco y frotando su hombro con el pecho de él cuando pasó a su frente, haciendo que hasta a la joven demonio se sonrojase a la distancia. Le pareció algo tan… íntimo entre ambos, aun así rodeados por todos esos hombres. Observó cuando llegaron a la mesa y ella le ofreció el servirle sake, bajando tanto la botella como su mirada cuando lo observó negar. Vaya, Saito era algo duro con ella después de todo. Más casi de inmediato, él le decía algo, inentendible para la señora, a lo que la joven sonrió y tomó una de las tazas y le sirvió una taza de té, la cual fue probada y aprobada de inmediato por él.

Un sentimiento de calidez se posó en el pecho de la observadora y bajó la mirada. Realmente parecía que se llevaban bien. Los buscó con la mirada nuevamente y justo en el momento, ella rio de forma queda, cubriéndose con suavidad los labios usando el dorso de la mano, y Saito… la miraba como no recordaba haber visto que mirase a nadie. Y eso que estuvo viviendo años en compañía del Shinsengumi.

Una de las puertas se abrió y apareció un hombre saludado por varios, felicitado y siendo pedido para estrechar manos. Kirimi y Saito, ambos se acercaron a la persona y Saito la presentó, a lo que la joven recibió una respuesta corta pero educada. Y fue ella quien los guio donde estaban sus señores.

- Capitán Fuuri, ha llegado… - informó y el susodicho sonrió ampliamente tirando de la joven que lo acompañaba para que se encontrasen. Chizuru parpadeó, mirando al Kimawata, algo extrañada por la reacción del hombre, pues había sido brusco al moverla. Pudo seguirle el ritmo sin tropezar, al menos.

- Me alegro mucho que haya llegado, capitán… - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa inmensa, estrechando la mano pálida del recién llegado, liberando parcialmente a la joven, quien logró acomodarse levemente; giró el cuello para ver a quién se había ganado la atención del señor de la casa, sintiendo cómo el corazón, de un segundo a otro, en el preciso momento en el que vio, recordó... reconoció aquellos ojos, se detenía. - Lamento mucho su percance. Pero por verlo aquí se deduce que todo ha salido de maravilla para usted, siempre en pulcras condiciones. – Felicitó de forma algo sangrona al hombre, quien solo afirmó con la cabeza.- Permítame presentarle a alguien muy especial para mi… - rodeó los hombros de la mujer con un brazo y la hizo avanzar un paso, literalmente, mostrándola.-… ella es mi Chizuru. Chizuru, el capitán Hijikata. – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus facciones, quedando solo mirándola a ella, tan perfecta, tan hermosa. Chizuru sintió que el aire se volvía espeso a su alrededor y dentro de sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar de modo correcto, cuando notó cómo esos ojos amatista la miraban de arriba a abajo, quemándola solo con esa mirada intensa, antes de que terminasen en su rostro. Chizuru no sentía las piernas ni las manos… ¿Dónde tenía cabeza siquiera? Quiso moverse hacer algo, gesticular lo que fuese frente a al hombre que la devoraba con esa mirada. Notó la arruga de su ceño fruncido aparecer de inmediato, estoica y notoria.

- Es un placer, señora Fuuri. – Indicó Toshio Hijikata reverenciándola, pero sin dejar de verla a aquellos ojos amarronados. La joven sintió que el pecho se le oprimía con una fuerza abrumante, al percatarse de que solo ella había notado el milisegundo en el que sus ojos pasaban de violeta a rojo intenso; de solo imaginar lo que él estaba imaginando, se sentía más y más al límite, límite que no había querido admitir, se encontraba, desde que había visto a Saito en la reunión.

- No soy la señora Fuuri, por favor, no confunda. – dijo inclinándose igual de formal que él, que el hombre que había hecho recordar a su corazón que solo le pertenecía y le pertenecería siempre a él. – Pero puede llamarme Chizuru Yukimura, capitán Hijikata. – dijo con mucha dificultad, logrando un esbozo de sonrisa tensa, la más horrible que sintió que dio nunca, puesto que tenía la necesidad de correr, de salir por la puerta corriendo, esconderse y llorar. O, y mejor aún, lanzarse a los brazos de ese hombre al que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

- Es un gusto entonces, señorita Yukimura – susurró con voz grave el hombre, sin quitarle los ojos ardientes en llamas violáceas de encima, saludándose, ambos uno al otro, como dos perfectos y desconocidos extraños; al menos hasta que alguien se atravesó en su camino.

- ¿Desea algo de beber? ¿Algún aperitivo? El sushi está realmente delicioso. – dijo Kimawata, sonriendo de forma aún más falsa que la "señora" de la casa.

- Gracias ¿Cuál me recomienda? – preguntó el invitado, siendo guiado por el anfitrión; claro, lejos de la dama.

- Definitivamente las de atún aleta dorada… - dijo guiándolo con un ademán de la mano, volteando por medio segundo a ver a la guarda de la castaña, indicándole con una gesto de la cabeza, que se quedara con su señora. Kirimi se tensó y avanzó directamente hacia ella, dejando solo a Saito, quien se acercó de igual modo a su capitán, mirando de reojo a las únicas dos mujeres en toda la sala.

- Señorita Chizuru… ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó, notándola… temblar. Rodeó por instinto los hombros de la mujer que… acabó por desvanecerse en sus brazos.- ¡Señorita! – alzó la voz sin poder evitarlo, tomándola sin dificultad en brazos estilo princesa, avanzó de inmediato hacia la salida, donde alguien se interpuso en su camino, procurando "ayudar". - ¡Apártese de inmediato! – rugió rodeándolo con habilidad y sin llegar a retrasarse, continuó hasta la salida.

- ¿Qué sucedió Kirimi? – preguntó el capitán Fuuri, habiéndola alcanzado, acompañándola en su avanzar presuroso.

- No lo sé, creo que… - miró que el capitán Hijikata, quien le seguía justo en el lado opuesto que su jefe. - … deben ser esos mareos de nuevo. – mintió mirando al frente. – La llevaré a un lugar dónde pueda descansar. – dijo antes de adentrarse en un pasillo.

- Saito, ve con ellas, por favor… - dijo el hombre de cabellos negros, a lo que su "subordinado" obedeció de inmediato, siguiendo a la de ojos verdes, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo. - ¿Capitán Fuuri? – preguntó notando que el hombre iba a retirarse también.- ¿Realmente se retirará, dejando a todos sus invitados tirados así nada más? – alzó una ceja, con una expresión leve pero sorprendentemente expresiva, mientras señalaba a los demás hombres en la sala, quienes se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba.

- Em… eso… no es cierto, claro que no, solo he quedado preocupado. – dijo algo nervioso, por las miradas de todas las personas allí. Él mismo cerró las puertas, no sin antes mirar una vez más por aquel pasillo donde había desaparecido esos dos con su… Chizuru.

- Caballeros, nada ha sucedido aquí, brindemos una vez más por nuestro triunfo… - dijo el hombre recién llegado, tomando aquel recipiente achatado para brindar y distender un poco el ambiente.

Kimawata solo lo observó desde las puertas. Ese bastardo, no conforme con haber mirado tan descarado a SU mujer frente a sus narices, ahora acataba la atención de la fiesta que había organizado ÉL. Apretó los puños, antes de tomar igual algo del sake, adentrándose en la ronda que habían formado Hijikata, con una broma algo extraña, recibida con creces, pues claro, ÉL era el anfitrión.

0-0-0

- ¿Saito? ¿Qué…? – preguntó Kirimi al notar que le abría la puerta corrediza, no se había percatado de su presencia, preocupada y al pendiente de Chizuru.

- Déjame ayudarte… - murmuró mientras ella avanzaba hasta colocarla en su lecho, con cuidado sosteniéndole de los hombros, mientras retiraba toda ornamenta y adorno de su cabeza, antes de recostarla por completo.

- Mi capitán no permite a nadie más que a ambas aquí, Saito… - dijo realmente apenada, volteando a verlo, pues… debía desvestir a la inconsciente.

- El capitán Fuuri escuchó de mi compañía con ustedes y no ha puesto objeción alguna. – dijo sereno como siempre, algo extrañado por la insistencia de la joven a la que ya conocía desde hace mucho.

- Te pido por favor… que esperes afuera hasta que le quite el kimono… - señaló la salida. Saito avanzó de inmediato, comprendiendo en seguida. – Espera aquí, por favor… - pidió mientras cerraba la puerta corrediza, viéndolo afirmar solo una vez con la cabeza.

Una vez dentro, procuró hacerlo lo más veloz y bien que pudo, cada vez más preocupada, porque Chizuru no parecía querer reaccionar. Con cuidado desató los nudos que ella misma había hecho, dejando una a una las telas desprolijas a un costado, hasta lograr colocarle el atuendo para descansar. La observó un momento y acarició su mejilla, ya desmaquillada, antes de avanzar hasta la puerta.

- Ya puedes entrar… - murmuró, mirando un momento a los costados por el pasillo antes de apartarse para dejarle entrar con comodidad, verificando que solo la luna y las sombras fuesen sus testigos.

- No había nadie ¿Crees en serio que dejaría que alguien se les acerque? – alzó una ceja, avanzando solo un paso para colocarse frente a la joven de ojos verdes, cerrando sin siquiera mirar la puerta a su espalda.

- No, pero… bueno, es solo… mi c-capitán… - titubeó con mirada gacha, pues… claro, confiaba en Saito, pero debía obedecer al pie de la letra a su capitán.

- Quiero que confíes en mí, Anaby. – dijo el hombre inclinándose muy levemente, intentando buscar la mirada de la joven, quien tragó grueso y afirmó con la cabeza. - ¿Si, qué? – cuestionó, al no comprender aquello, habiendo tenido en el pasado algún error al intentar comprenderla con aquellos gestos poco explicativos.

- Yo confío en ti, Saito… - dijo alzando la mirada, encontrándose con la celeste de… ese guerrero fuerte y eficiente. Volvió a tragar, con algo de dificultad y corrió el rostro, notando el cuerpo inerte de su señora, lo que le hizo recordar su situación.

- ¿Sabes qué le pasó? – preguntó sin mostrar realmente su preocupación por la joven demonio, cuando ambos se acercaron, uno a cada lado de la recostada.

- … - El silencio por parte de la aludida, se le hizo extraño, usualmente podían conversar con facilidad, incluso siendo él una de las partes de la comunicación. Buscó su rostro, notando de paso, que le sostenía de la mano flácida con firmeza. - ¿Cómo conoces a mi señora, Saito? – alzó una mirada desconocida para el espadachín. Era fría y algo distante, intensa y calculadora. Y algo en su mente, le recordó el motivo por el cual la había acompañado desde el pueblo donde se encontraron hasta esa ciudad en la que residían por el momento; era inteligente, muchísimo. Algo torpe, con poco tacto, igual, pero no solo era veloz y hábil en el arte del combate, sino que también tenía una mente sumamente brillante, deductiva. – Desde que llegaste ella no dejó de mirarte, incluso al punto de que me hizo sentir… coraje, pensando que te codiciaba. Pero no… - negó también con la cabeza, bajando la mirada un momento. – Me… sentí asfixiada… cuando… cruzó miradas con el capitán Hijikata. – Y solo volvió a verlo a los ojos, pidiendo de forma clara una o más explicaciones. Necesitaba saberlas, para saber realmente, la medida de lo que le había pasado a su señora. Saito cerró los ojos e inhaló. ¿Se lo diría?

- Conozco a Chizuru Yukimura desde hace… años. Antes del desate definitivo con las fuerzas del nuevo gobierno, hubo un inconveniente con unos soldados… rebeldes dentro de nuestras filas. Ellos intentaron atacarla y la protegimos con quien en ese momento era uno de mis más fieles colegas. – soltó antes de abrir los ojos sin verla. – Ella fue metida en un debate sobre si mantenerla con vida entre los líderes de los escuadrones, nuestro capitán y subcapitán. Se decidió que quedara con vida, oculta como una prisionera y…

Estuvo fácil media hora explicándole la situación en detalle, pero sin datos cruciales como los rasetzus, los Demonios, y a qué bando pertenecían al desatar la guerra. Y el hecho de que ella por poco y parpadeara mientras él relataba con toda calma todo aquello cuanto sabía, pues realmente, debía confiar eso en ella como para contarle todas esas cosas, le indicó que a ella realmente le interesaba, por lo tanto, había prestado atención de forma profunda.

- Nos distanciamos antes de una de lás ultimas batallas, fue el último momento que los vi a ambos. – acabó por decir con mirada en el suelo, más no un semblante desalentado, ni humillado, todo lo contrario, no dejaba de verse en ningún momento como un guerrero verdadero. Kirimi Anaby quedó en completo silencio mirándolo fijamente, con un par de ojos… perdidos entre meditaciones y pensamientos alimentados por el vórtice de información que había recibido. – ¿Anaby? – murmuró cuando, al alzar la vista, notó cómo ella levantaba con lentitud una de sus manos blancuzcas, secando una repentina y húmeda lágrima del borde de sus ojos rasgados. – Dime que piensas… - murmuró, procurando aplacar el injustificado impulso de rodear la cama y acercársele, para que, tal vez, su presencia le hiciese sentir segura o… no estaba seguro, con Anaby existían muchas ocasiones en la cuales no existía seguridad alguna. Tal como en ese instante, mientras esperaba a que ella se calmara para poder obtener su respuesta, la cual intentaba a los gritos brindarle alguna ayuda para poder comprenderla, aunque no siempre funcionaba.

- No puedo creer… que Mi señora realmente tenga a personas tan especiales que deseen cuidarla. – Con rostro gacho, sorbió débilmente con la nariz, sin poder controlar su felicidad al saber que alguien como Saito Hajime velaba por su querida Chizuru. – Ella… si tiene posibilidad de escapar de Kimawata. – murmuró ya subiendo ambas manos sobre su corazón, pues el alivio era inmenso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el hombre, solo pudiendo observar a la distancia… cómo ella, guerrera hábil y temida, se quebraba como una niña pequeña frente a él. Frunció el ceño ligeramente al verla negar con la cabeza con debilidad. – Dime, Anaby, necesito saberlo. – dictó con aquella voz baja y sutil, pero potente y caladora a su propio modo.

- No. – Reiteró la joven, alzando la mirada de ojos rojos y levemente hinchados. – No es algo que necesites saber realmente. – Y… sonrió. Sonrió mientras intentaba no llorar. Saito lo supo desde ese preciso momento, ella ocultaba algo realmente grande, pues la vez anterior que la había visto así, había sido cuando la descubrió observando un dibujo del capitán Fuuri a escondidas, de noche, frente a un incienso encendido con una rosa borgoña como ofrenda, en aquel pueblo donde se había conocido. Era algo de importancia y sentimental para ella. Y no supo porque, sintió un leve piquete en la nuca al notar que nuevamente era ese hombre el que causaba que ella llorase.

- Limpia tus lágrimas. – indicó, tendiéndole un trozo de tela suave y absorbente, con bordes bordados en color negro, contrastando con el fondo blanco. Ella alzó la vista y tomó el ofrecimiento, secándose con cuidado la cara; Chizuru podía despertar en cualquier momento y no deseaba perturbarla, no de nuevo.

- Gracias… - murmuró observando el pañuelo, dudando si devolverlo sucio o…

- Quédatelo. – habló, meditando si era conveniente quedarse más tiempo. Suponía que la fiesta estaría ya terminando y los invitados pasarían a sus invitaciones y aquel que no lo eran, serían echados para sus retornos a casa.

- … - Anaby simplemente afirmó con la cabeza, retornando las manos a su regazo, donde sostuvo la tela suave con ambas. De manera leve, acarició la tela. – Gracias… - dijo con voz baja, sin darse cuenta que la mente de él estaba sumamente acelerada, buscando alguna forma de… sacarle información.

- ¿Puedo verte esta noche? – dijo de pronto, haciéndola alzar el rostro de forma rápida; sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato, unos sorprendidos y los otros indiferentes.

- ¿Por qué? – murmuró bajando el rostro, pero no la mirada. Él notó que sus ojos se agrandaban cuando hacía ello, haciéndola ver más pequeña.

- Quiero hablar contigo. – respondió de inmediato.

- Estamos hablando ahora. – dijo, dejando notarse incómoda. Por lo que cambió de estrategia, pues necesitaba ganarse su confianza. Ahora, que sus capitanes ya se habían encontrado, con mucha urgencia.

- Ahora nos puede descubrir cualquiera de nuestros capitanes, y ella podría despertar en cualquier momento. – indagó sin apartar su mirada azulada de los ojos de ella, verde oscuro, que se abrieron ligeramente de más, sorprendida por aquella respuesta.

- ¿Dónde nos veríamos de ser el caso? – indagó, aún desconfiada, frunciendo más el ceño.

- En el Dojo, allí es un lugar apartado y… - se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, cuando notó que su mirada pasaba de la desconfianza a la inquietud por sus palabras mal escogidas.-... quiero que me ayudes a entrenar. – concluyó, tomándose de la primer cosa que se le cruzó por la mente, sin demostrar en ningún momento nervios ni nada más que su semblante relajado a la joven, quien parpadeó, mostrando su debate interno ante aquello.

- ¿Qué podría enseñar yo a un guerrero como tú? – indagó, realmente sin llegar a entender el porqué de sus palabras.

- Sabes cosas que yo no sé.

- Pero tú sabes mucho…

- Mucho es lo que me falta por aprender.

- Aprendemos técnicas solo una vez en la vida, no podemos colocar más té a una taza al ras.

- No conoces la profundidad de lo que almacena mi información.

- No sabes como yo entreno.

- Me adaptaré.

- Por alguna razón entreno sola, Saito.

- ¿Por qué entrenas sola, Anaby?

- Porque nadie lo hace como yo lo hago. Ni yo puedo seguir el ritmo a otros, ni otros pueden seguir mi ritmo.

- Enséñame a seguir tu ritmo, confío en poder aprenderlo.

- ¿Por qué insistes tanto? – frunció el ceño, apretando los puños, ya más que sospechosa ante la actitud insistente del otro.

- ¿Por qué te colocas a la defensiva?

- Tengo miedo de que me veas luchando. – dijo en voz alta, firme, con una mirada fría.

- Te he visto luchar en otras ocas-…

- Pero no es lo mismo cuando entreno, Saito. – Dijo casi desesperada, con ojos nuevamente brillantes.

- Debes acostumbrarte a mi presencia. – dictó con calma colocándose de pie, reverenciándola.- Estaré a la medianoche en el Dojo. – dijo y dejó la invitación en el aire, sin obtener respuesta concreta, pero sintiendo seguridad de que ella asistiría.

Kirimi lo observó salir del cuarto sin voltear atrás, lo que la enojó casi el punto de la furia. Sintió sus ojos arder y apretó aún más los puños, antes de notar que la joven recostada se quejaba, apretando los ojos.

- ¿Señorita Chizuru? – dijo tomándole de la mano, acercándose intentando comprender lo que murmuraba entre realidades y sueños.

- Hiji-… no… yo… -jikata… - negó con más brusquedad con la cabeza, apretando la mano de su guardiana.- … perdón… yo aún-… no… TE AMO… - abrió los ojos y logró darse un buen golpe al incorporarse precipitada de quién sabe qué pesadilla. Sostuvo su frente con ambas manos y se encorvó sobre sí misma. Se sentía peor que antes de desmayar. - ¿K-Kirimi? – murmuró y sintió una mano sobre el hombro. Abrió un ojo, notándola a su lado, cubriéndose uno de los ojos con la mano.

- La lastimé, lo siento. – murmuró con el ojo descubierto mirándola, lagrimoso.

- Fue mi culpa, Kirimi, no te disculpes, perdóname tú a mi… - dijo, negó con la cabeza, intentando dejar de sentirse mareada pero, acabó de espaldas en su lecho nuevamente. Escuchó algo, en el estupor del dolor. Un par de pasos se acercaban a su cuarto, seguido de dos voces masculinas. – Oh, no… es Fuuri. – se quejó en voz alta, sin poder ocultar su desagrado ante el hombre, de quien se escuchó una carcajada en el pasillo.

- Cierre los ojos, señorita, finja su descanso. – murmuró en un susurro la joven, antes de acercarse a la puerta de su cuarto. – Se retirará si la cree dormida… - dijo abriendo con cuidado y cerrando de igual modo, aun cubriendo con una mano una de sus orbes verdes. Chizuru afirmó con la cabeza y se relajó, procurando calmar su respiración, cerrando los ojos de forma suave, ocultando sus labios con los cobertores, temiendo que en su nerviosismo, le tiemblen o los mueva de forma notoria.

- Entonces, le deseo buena noche… nos veremos mañana, en el desayuno, Teniente. – dijo con voz firme. Chizuru escuchó los pasos alejándose por el pasillo, de un solo varón y cómo, luego, con un sigilo irónico a la altura de la conversación anterior, se abría la puerta la puerta del cuarto.

La respiración de la joven era lo único que se escuchaba en el aire y lo hizo suspirar aliviado. Se notaba que estaba teniendo un muy buen descansar. La observó a distancia y se adentró dos pasos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Fuuri rodeó la cama con sigilo y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kirimi, notándola recostada, boca abajo, tal dormida como su señora. Al parecer se había resuelto el desvanecimiento de forma rápida, lo que les permitió relajarse de forma rápida. Cerró la puerta tras verificar que la guardiana estaba "dormida", acercándose hasta sentarse a un lado de quien sentía de su absoluta propiedad. Alzó una mano y Chizuru debió de controlar de forma intensa su reacción a un leve suspiro, cuando sintió que una mano inmensa acariciaba su mejilla. Intentaba ser delicada y demostrar cariño, mientras subía y bajaba desde su mandíbula hasta su pómulo. ¿Tanto sentir tenía el capitán Fuuri por ella al punto de hacer algo como aquello? Se sintió afligida por el hecho de que ese hombre sintiese de esa forma para con ella, quien no le correspondía de forma que se lo mereciese, se sintió mal por amar a un hombre al que creía muerto, el cual esa misma noche había visto más vivo que nunca, frente a ella, hablándole como si fuese una extraña. Eso había sido lo más doloroso, el hecho de verlo a él tan indiferente. Tan distante. ¿No había querido acercarse y tocarle, como ella deseó? ¿Abrazarla? ¿Besarla? El hecho de no ver la misma desesperación que ella sentía por él, en él, había sido sin lugar a dudas lo más doloroso de todo. No supo cuándo el capitán había abandonado el cuarto, solo escuchó los pasos alejándose, antes de que abriera los ojos.

Se incorporó en la cama y apretó los labios. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él no le había reaccionado de otra forma? ¿Acaso ya… ya no sentía lo mismo que había dicho que sentía? ¿Acaso se habían distanciado durante tanto tiempo que la potencia de los sentimientos que compartían había desaparecido? ¿Por qué?

Alguien la tomó de la mano y alzó la mirada cristalina, dejando rebalsar un hilo cristalino de cada uno de sus grandes ojos.

- K-Kirimi… - susurró, buscando algo en ella, en su nombre, en la forma en la que se aferró a la joven para llorar de forma desesperada. Enterró su rostro en el la curva del hombro de ella y solo pudo dejarse consolar, mientras evidenciaba lo mucho que había sido lastimada esa noche.

Con manos suaves y comprensivas, Anaby acarició los cabellos sueltos de la mayor, guardando silencio ante el desconsuelo de alguien que se había ganado su cariño de forma veloz. Se aferraron con fuerza la una a la otra sintiendo que no estaban solas si se mantenían juntas, que si una caía, la otra podría ayudarle al levantarse. Que aquello que las unía era más que un vínculo como Cuidadora-Cuidada. La amistad que las unía era mucho más grande incluso de lo que ellas mismas podían imaginar, y que, con el tiempo, se fortalecería hasta niveles impensables. Quien sabe, tal vez y era la misma necesidad de tener alguiena quien querer y quien las quiera, que se encontraron ambas para quererse mutuamente.

Abrió los ojos, sin haberse dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Chizuru reposaba pacífica a su lado, aferrándose a su ropa. Sonrió al acomodar un mechón de cabello castaño de ella, antes de incorporarse con sumo cuidado, pretendiendo no despertarla, ni siquiera perturbarla en lo que, sabía, era un descanso necesitado por ella. La abrigó y avanzó hasta su cuarto, pero antes de abrir la puerta, recordó algo que le hizo detenerse.

Alguien la estaba esperando en ese momento, esperando para entrenar. Tras meditarlo pocos segundos, volteó en el lugar, acabando por abrir la puerta que daba al pasillo exterior. Colocándose una bufanda grande alrededor del cuello, corrió hasta divisar el Dojo a lo lejos. Con respiración alterada abrió de forma brusca las puertas, notando dos figuras al fondo del lugar.

- Saito, si eres tú, por favor, déjate ver, respóndeme… - dijo de inmediato, procurando hablar de forma corrida, sin poder hacerlo como deseaba.

- Soy Saito, por favor cálmate… - dijo avanzando hasta dejarse iluminar por una de las luces externas. La joven sintió alivio de inmediato, pero aún le dio desconfianza el hecho de que estuviese acompañado.

- ¿Quién…? – susurró sin acercarse, desconfiada en todas las letras.

- Tranquila, es mi capitán… - dijo cuándo el otro hombre avanzó de igual modo que el zurdo, mostrándose ante la joven.

- Buenas noches, Anaby… - dijo el hombre reverenciándola con respeto, con una voz grave y profunda. Kirimi lo respetó tan solo escuchándolo, tal como cuando Saito los había presentado, esa misma noche.

- Buenas noches, Capitán… - dijo bajando la cabeza suavemente sin despegar los ojos de el de ojos violáceos. EL silencio se extendió durante algunos segundos, hasta que el hombre alzó una ceja, escéptico ante el escrutinio de la menor.

- ¿Anaby? ¿Quieres que comencemos? – preguntó Saito, habiéndola observado en todo momento mientras miraba a Hijikata.

- ¿Eh? No. – Negó con la cabeza de igual modo, retrocediendo un paso para reverenciarles. – Lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo entrenar con ustedes esta noche. – se mantuvo inclinada mientras hablaba, también esperando una respuesta.

- Anaby, habíamos conversado sobre esto, no es necesario temer a algo que…

- Mañana antes del alba estaré calentando para mi entrenamiento. – dijo incorporándose mirándoles segura, con una sutil nota de disculpa en sus ojos verduzcos. – Esta noche debo acompañar a mi señora. – sentenció, pues era cierto y había sido la mejor excusa verdadera a la que había podido acceder.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? – preguntó con voz grave el capitán y la joven afirmó.

- Lloró, lloró como no le había oído llorar nunca. – murmuró bajando la mirada al recordar la tristeza impresa en cada lágrima de Chizuru.

- ¿Ha llorado otras veces? – preguntó sin lograr ocultar del todo su interés el superior.

- Sí, pero nunca como esta noche. – negó con la cabeza de nuevo. – Capitán, le suplico que aprenda a mantener sus distancias con mi señora. – dijo dejando a ambos hombres sorprendidos ante aquellas palabras.- Usted, su presencia le hacen daño, y estoy a su lado para protegerle de todo mal, de cualquier cosa que ose perturbarle. – su mirada ganó firmeza y los reverenció de nuevo, en señal de despedida.- Aprenda por favor, a ver las distancias necesarias y las innecesarias. – dijo antes de desear buenas noches, y retirarse dejando las puertas abiertas, invitándolos a dejar pronto el dojo.

El silencio que se formó tras la partida de la joven, solo fue interrumpido por un suave bufido por parte del hombre de repentinos ojos rojos.

- Tenías razón. Se parecen. – coincidió comenzando a avanzar de inmediato a la salida.

- Pero de igual modo son demasiado diferentes. Chizuru con dificultad haría frente a un hombre armado, Anaby… - quedó en silencio por un segundo. - … mañana al amanecer, verá a lo que me refiero. – dijo cerrando los ojos un momento.

- Solo tendré paciencia hasta mañana al alba, de lo contrario, ella junto con su capitán caerán…

* * *

><p>Okay...<p>

Espero de verdad que se de agrado para quienes lean. Y espero... ¿Algún review, tal vez?

Ayiw.

PD: Subiré una vez por mes los capítulos cuando comience las clases. Ya saben como es la vida universitaria.


End file.
